Crystal Quest
by Dalek Caan
Summary: Samah RevanDarkland and her companions are asked by the Jedi Council to embark on a mission to Yavin IV, in search of seven ancient and powerful lightsaber crystals.


Prologue

Samah Revan-Darkland stood anxiously in the exact center of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave's council room, waiting for the masters to arrive. Her three Jedi companions, Bastila Shan, Juhani, and old Jolee Bindo stood with her, silently anticipating what was to come. The tension grew worse, and Samah found herself shifting her jaw back and forth, something she did whenever she was nervous.

_Stars, _she thought, forcing herself to stop. _I've experienced situations _much_ more nerve-wracking than this! What is my problem?_ But Samah knew exactly what her 'problem' was. Barely three weeks ago, she and her nine companions returned from the Star Forge and the defeat of Darth Malak. Though Samah publicly renounced the title of Revan, keeping it only as a reminder of her dark past, she wondered whether the Jedi council was actually convinced of her change. _Master Vrook certainly isn't, _she thought gloomily, already guessing the subject of the meeting. _Is this why the other Jedi are here? To testify either for or against me?_

Bastila seemed to have guessed what was on Samah's mind; either that, or she felt it through their bond. "I do not believe this meeting to be about your past as… Revan." She said, breaking the heavy silence. Samah scowled slightly, irritated at being read so easily. Bond or not, her feelings and thoughts were _hers,_ no one else's.

"Well," Samah said, her voice coming out harsher than intended. "What _do_ you think it's about?"

Bastila began to speak, but stopped almost instantly as the four masters, Vandar, Vrook, Zhar, and Dorak stepped into the room.

"Well would you look at that!" Jolee breathed, nudging Samah. "They decided to enlighten us with their presence after all!" Samah stifled a giggle and turned to face the masters assembled in a semi-circle facing her and her friends. Vrook shot Jolee a look that Samah's other companion, the Mandalorian veteran Canderous Ordo would have called 'a pathetic Jedi death-glare'. Samah smirked at the thought, but quickly wiped it off her face when Vrook turned his glower upon her. _I swear, that guy hates me with a passion, even if passion is against the Jedi Code._

She quickly bowed in respect to each master, as did Juhani, Bastila, and Jolee, though Samah suspected his were rather sarcastic. After the formalities were finished, Master Vandar spoke. "We have called you here," he began in his scratchy voice, "to offer you a chance to embark on a mission for the Council. "

Both Juhani and Jolee kept their faces impassive, but Bastila seemed to be having some trouble hiding her emotions. _Ha, so she _isn't _perfect! _Samah thought, smiling. Bastila's mouth fell open slightly, and her eyebrows shot up. Clearly, she wasn't expecting a mission opportunity. Samah returned her attention to the short little Master.

"If you choose to go, you must know that this is a very dangerous journey. You have spoken to the Rodian, Suvam Tan at Yavin Station, is that correct?" Samah nodded, and Vandar continued, "He has told you, I believe, of the ancient secrets that lie on Yavin 4?"

"Oh, you mean the ruins of Exar Kun's Sith temples?" asked Samah. _And the crystals I bought from him and 'forgot' to mention to the council?_ The Jedi bought two magnificent crystals from Suvam; the Mantle of the Force, a teal crystal, and the Heart of the Guardian, a strange rusty-orange color. The lightsaber in which the teal crystal resided was rather strange. It never seemed to turn off when she was holding it. Strange, but it had saved her life several times already.

Vandar nodded. "From an ancient Sith holocron, we discovered that within the ancient temples, seven in all, each contain a powerful lightsaber crystal."

Samah fingered her two lightsabers guiltily. _How do I _always_ manage to get myself into these situations?_ Naturally, Master Vrook noticed her obvious guilt.

"Jedi Darkland?" he said sternly, "Do you know something of these crystals? Perhaps, something you have not shared with the council yet?" Samah gulped. He knew. She stole a quick, accusatory glance at Bastila. The other Jedi avoided eye contact. Samah made a mental note to murder Bastila afterwards, and returned her attention to the waiting Masters.

"Um, it depends on whether or not Bastila said anything to you, because if she didn't, I probably don't know anything. If she _did_ happen to mention something about unusual crystals, uh, I may have something to do with it…" Samah stopped after successfully confusing both herself and the Masters. Jolee smirked.

"So you do know something!" Vrook proclaimed triumphantly, turning to Vandar. "I _knew_ she couldn't be trusted!"

Vandar held up a hand, and Vrook fell silent, though he kept his accusing eyes on Samah. "Bastila has told us of the two crystals you purchased from Suvam, and that is what brought me to ask you to go on this mission."

Samah sighed in relief, though still irritated at Bastila. Vrook scowled but said nothing, perhaps thinking it unwise to go against Master Vandar's wishes.

"Fill us in on the details," Samah said, "Because we accept!"


End file.
